1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stator for a rotary electric machine and particularly to an output wire construction for a stator winding.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional stator for a rotary electric machine, a stator winding is constituted by electrical conductors arranged in single columns in slots in order of an inner edge layer, an inner intermediate layer, an outer intermediate layer, and an outer edge layer from a radially-inner side, output wires being led out of the outer intermediate layer or the inner intermediate layer. (See Patent Literature 1, for example.)
Patent Literature 1: Japanese Patent No. 3303809 (Gazette, Claims)
However, in a conventional stator for a rotary electric machine, because the output wires are led out of the intermediate layers, when mounted to the rotary electric machine, clearance between leader wires and brackets is extremely small. Here, the output wires are led out of the intermediate layers of a coil end group, extend in an axial direction, and are connected to connection terminals of a rectifier. As a result, one problem has been that when relative positional displacement occurs between the stator and the rectifier due to vibrations from an engine, the rotary electric machine, etc., excessive tensile forces and compressive forces act on the output wires, giving rise to fatigue failure in the output wires.